The Kiss
by Minymo
Summary: Please R&R. This is my first fan fic. Ulrich and Yumi start to be more than juss best friends.
1. The beggining

Hey please don't flame me to bad this is my first fan fic for Code Lyoko. The couples are almost the same on the show. Enjoy.

Ulrich slowly opened his eyes to see Odd and Yumi talking. Yumi spots Ulrich out of the corner of her eye and walks over to him. "Hi Yumi." Ulrich said, blushing a slight red. He blushed even brighter when he realized he didn't have anything but boxers on. "Err could you give me a second to get dressed?" He asked blushing even redder.

"Yeah sure Ulrich." Yumi said walking towards the door. Ulrich started staring at Yumi admiring everything about her. She reached the door and opened it turning around to see Ulrich before closing the door and pressing her ear against the door.

Ulrich got out of his bed and put some jeans on. "You know Odd, Yumi seems to get more and more beautiful everytime I see her." Ulrich said unaware that Yumi was listening in on their conversation.

"Yeah in your eyes Hey Kiwi stop." Odd said as Kiwi jumped onto him and started licking his face. "Come on Kiwi stop it." Odd pleaded as he laughed at Kiwi.

"Well at least she won't every know how I feel because I don't know if she likes me the way I like her." Ulrich started saying knowing Odd wasn't listening. "Man Yumi how can you make me feel like this?" He said waling over to the door forgetting to put on a shirt. He opened it and saw Yumi blushing a very blood red color. He looked at Yumi and saw that she was looking at his chest. "Oh man." Ulrich said going back into his dorm to get a shirt on. "Come on in Yumi." Ulrich said as he pulled on a shirt.

"Hey Ulrich Kiwi has to go so I'll leave you two alone." Odd said as he put Kiwi on a leash and walked out of the dorm.

Yumi walked in and closed the door. "Hey Ulrich." Yumi said trying not to blush any redder than she was now. She walked closer to him.

"Yeah Yumi, what's up?" Ulrich said taking a step closer to her. They reached each other and both were blushing a deep scarlet. "Yumi you were listening weren't you?" Ulrich said losing himself in her eyes. They were sparkling which made Ulrich lose himself even more.

"Yes Ulrich." Yumi said losing herself in his eyes also. So precious, full of concern and love. She started leaning closer to him.

"Yumi." He said leaning closer to her. Right before they reached Odd came back in and walked absently over to his bed and sat down on it with Kiwi. They peered over at Yumi and Ulrich every few seconds. Ulrich and Yumi had finally kissed and were kissing when Jeremy came running in.

"You guys Xana is atta-" He was cutoff seeing Yumi and Ulrich kissing. Yumi seeing Jeremy walk in broke apart from Ulrich. "Umm-err. Well hi." Jeremy stammered blushing at how he had broke them apart. They had looked so perfect together. "Xana is attacking." He said moving towards the door.

"Alright I was getting bored of sitting here doing nothing." Odd said jumping off his bed and running through the door.

"Well Yumi I guess we should go to Lyoko." Ulrich said blushing even redder.

"Yeah I guess." Yumi said letting go of Ulrich, whom she had wrapped her arms around. "Well come on." She said walking out of the room holding Ulrich's hand.

Well please review. Sorry if this was boring please review. I need to know how I did with my first fan fic.


	2. The surprise

Hey here's chapter two and by the way I don't own Code Lyoko. Well here it is. Enjoy.

Yumi and Ulrich walked out of the dorm holding hands and silently walked towards the park where the manhole was. They silently moved it out of the way. "Ready Yumi?" Ulrich asked as he followed Yumi down the hole. Yumi replied with a kiss on the cheek. "Okay then let's go." Ulrich said flinging his skateboard down gaining a lot of speed.

By the time they reached the elevator they had started to hear music. They couldn't make out the tun but it seemed oddly familiar. "Hey Ulrich you ready to go to Lyoko? If you want we can talk for a little." Yumi said grasping his arm and turning him to face her.

"Alright Yumi but wanna talk on the elevator cause Jeremy and Odd are waiting?" Ulrich said starting to walk into the elevator.

"Okay you're right Ulrich." Yumi said going inside the elevator with Ulrich. With a small display of smoke the door closed and it started heading towards the virtual pods. "Ulrich do you think that the kiss would make us suffer later on?" Yumi said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Maybe but I don't mind because I love you Yumi and no one can take you away from me." Ulrich said turning around to look his beautiful maiden in the eyes. All-of-the-sudden his lips connected with hers. Her lips felt soft against his. They kept kissing until they reached the stop and the door opened. They quickly let go of each other and walked in. They weren't in the pod room; they were in the main room with the powerful computer.

"Hey guys." Odd said running around with a party hat on.

Right before Ulrich asked what was going on Jeremy rose and ran over to the two lovebirds. "Congratulations this is the one year celebration of us saving the world with Lyoko. Oh and also I have a big surprise for everyone." Jeremy said walking over to the computer screen and whispering something to Aelita. "All right now will everyone go down to the virtual pods." As everyone started heading to the elevator Jeremy started up a program and walked to the elevator with the rest of them.

They all arrived at the virtual pod room and all of the attention was upon Yumi's pod. It was opening! A huge amount of smoke came rushing out and the outline of a figure appeared.

"Aelita?"

So how was chapter two? If I get a total of ten reviews I will make chapter 3.


	3. What's happened

Here is the third chapter and I am happy to see all these people who review my story so thanks to you all. Enjoy!

The smoke started to disappear and a small buzzing sound was filling the room. Out of the smoke flew a hornet branded with the X.A.N.A. mark. Surprised at what happened Jeremy broke down and fell to the ground. Ulrich had already jumped up and smacked the hornet into the wall where it shattered into a lot of small pieces when Odd and Yumi had helped Jeremy up. "This isn't right I used the pod to make Aelita come through but the hornet came through. This is bad you guys really bad." Jeremy said while tears were pouring down his cheeks.

"Jeremy?" Everyone tilted their head at Yumi because she was the only girl and the voice sounded from a girl.

"Hey it wasn't me." Yumi said crossing her arms. "I bet it was Aelita contacting you on the microphone."

"No I wasn't" Aelita stepped out of the pod and walked over to Jeremy. "Don't cry Jeremy all the hornet did was interfere with my materializing." Aelita said comforting Jeremy.

Yumi and Ulrich tilted their heads so that they leaned on each other. "They make such a cute couple." Yumi said to Ulrich.

"Yeah you're right But why did X.A.N.A. just send a hornet to attack? Why didn't he send a tank or a crab?" Ulrich whispered to Yumi.

"I don't know but something is wrong and it isn't Odd." Ulrich turned his head and saw Odd bouncing around with a chocolate bar in his hand. "You know, Odd shouldn't have anymore chocolate." Yumi said trying to enjoy the party even though she knew something was wrong. "Hey Ulrich cover or me." Yumi said heading to the elevator and getting in. She blew him a kiss before the door closed and she was sent to the main computer.

When she got there the screen was filled with a lot of information scaling from top to bottom. She ran over and touched some buttons. What she saw was a definite fright. "Aelita what's happening?"

Well here it is.


	4. XANA attack

Well here's chi. 4. I don't own CL and probably never will but still. Enjoy!

"Aelita! You made it through the materialization process that's great." Jeremy said hugging Aelita and looking into her eyes. Something was wrong. Aelita's usually beautiful eyes were a dark gray and filled with hatred. "You-you're not Aelita!" Jeremy said stumbling back.

"You're right." X.A.N.A. said grabbing Jeremy by the throat and lifting him off the ground.

"Jeremy!" Odd yelled charging X.A.N.A. but was caught by his other hand. "Ulrich get Yumi." Was all Odd was able to say before fainting.

Ulrich started running towards the elevator but his virtual pod was smoking and out walked a pink haired girl. "Aelita is that really you?" Ulrich asked seeing her step out of the pod. His mind was racing at what to do. Get Yumi, or help Aelita.

His problem was solved seeing the elevator open and Yumi standing in the middle of it holding something large. "Stand back Ulrich." Yumi said bringing the object to her eye. She focussed it at X.A.N.A. and released the trigger. A big ball lightning contacted with X.A.N.A. sending him into the pod. "Now!" Yumi yelled as the pod closed and X.A.N.A. was sent back into Lyoko.

"You did it Yumi." Aelita said running up and giving her a hug. "Jeremy did you see Yumi?" Aelita asked turning to where Jeremy was standing. "Oh no!" Aelita cried seeing both Jeremy and Odd were gone.

Yumi ran to the elevator and it started closing. Ulrich slid through the crack and joined Yumi as they traveled to the main computer.

When they got there, Jeremy had received e-mail from a sender by the name of virus bug. "It must be X.A.N.A." Ulrich said opening it.

Yumi started reading it out-loud. "MY my my. Look what trouble you two are in. If you send Aelita back to Lyoko to get destroyed I will spare these brats. But if you don't do it in two hours I will kill them anyway. See you both in two hours." Yumi finished turning to Ulrich. "This is bad. What are we going to do? Save Jeremy and Odd but in turn kill Aelita, or save Aelita and in turn Kill Jeremy and Odd." Tears filled Yumi's eyes and she started to cry into Ulrich"s shoulder.

There. That's chapter 4.


	5. What to do?

Hey. I've gotten some reviews to make my chapters longer and more descriptive so here it goes. Enjoy!

Ulrich put a hand on Yumi's shoulder comforting her. "Yumi what should we do? Should we give Aelita to X.A.N.A. or let Jeremy and Odd die." Ulrich said wrapping one hand around Yumi.

"I. I don't know Ulrich." Yumi said turning to face her love. A few tears filled her eyes as she started to know what she was going to do to make the outcome she wanted. "Listen Ulrich I have a plan." She said more tears filling her eyes. Ulrich lifted one of her hands and wiped away her tears. "I'm going to give myself to X.A.N.A. so that he'll let Odd and Jeremy go." Yumi said wrapping her arms around Ulrich.

"Yumi you can't we'll think of something. We'll we'll. Oh Yumi please don't we can think of something. I can't let him hurt you." Ulrich started to feel a tear fill his eye. "Yumi." Ulrich said Leaning into Yumi.

"Ulrich." Yumi said leaning into him also. She leaned her face against his so that they were face to face. Ulrich kissed her cheek. "Please Ulrich it's the only way." Yumi said kissing him on the lips.

They started kissing and were holding each other when Aelita walked in. "You guys okay?" Aelita said. "You guys look kinda upset." Aelita said observing their tears and sad faces. She saw Ulrich wipe away one of Yumi's tear. "What's wrong?"

Yumi told Aelita what happened and what she was going to do. All the while Ulrich just watched Yumi. "Yumi why are you going through with it?" Ulrich whispered to himself. He sulked over to the elevator and went down to the virtual pods. Tears were falling from his cheeks as he sat on the base of his virtual pod. "Yumi why are you going to risk your life just when we are more than just friends?" He said starting to walk into the back of his virtual pod. "If only I could go to Lyoko without them knowing." He said hoping that the pod would send him to Lyoko. The pod started closing on him and smoke started filling the pod. "Help!" Ulrich yelled but he was already being sent to Lyoko.

When he opened his eyes he was in the forest region. "Oh no this is bad." He got up and started to walk around. The trees were getting thicker with every step. After a few minutes of walking he saw an orange glow. Ulrich crouched behind a nearby bush and peeked through a gap in the bush and saw Jeremy and Odd tied up and hanging from an old tree. "This is bad." He whispered walking into the clearing. X.A.N.A. was nowhere to be seen. Ulrich quickly ran up and drew his sword and cut them free. "Come on wake up." He said shaking Jeremy.

"Ulrich?" Jeremy whispered opening his eyes. He slowly got up and helped Ulrich wake up Odd. "Alright let's get out of here." Jeremy said starting to walk to the nearest tower. He was walking past one of the tallest trees when a tank rolled by and stopped to examine the escapees. "Run!" Jeremy yelled running past some of X.A.N.A.'s hornets. Ulrich ran up the nearest tree and looked out upon the canopy. What he saw was frightening. Millions of hornets tanks and crabs were all forming at one point.

"That must be were X.A.N.A is hiding." Ulrich said dropping back to the ground to see Jeremy and Odd running away from something. As he turned to see what it was a big red beam cut right into him and he was devirtualized.

Well this isn't much better but Code Lyoko is almost on so this is as good as this one is going to get.


	6. Yumi and Aelita go for it

-1Chapter 6 is coming a little bit later than expected. I completely forgot about it sorry. Well I'll try to pick back up where I was. R&R please.

Ulrich fell out of his virtual pod right when Yumi and Aelita walked out of the elevator. "Yumi, XANA is planning a hostile run down of Lyoko we need to get Jeremy and Odd out of there." Ulrich said grabbing Yumi. "I need you to recharge my characters life so I can go back with you guys. There were thousands of them."

"Slow down Ulrich." Yumi said grabbing the out of breath Ulrich. "We don't have much time, me and Aelita are going in. Head up to the main room and give us some technical support. Aelita gave the controls some quick T.L.C. you'll find yourself a little more helpful from there." Yumi said kissing Ulrich on the lips before pushing him in the elevator. "Ready Aelita?" Yumi said looking over at Aelita. Yumi took a step forward towards her virtual pod.

"As ready as I will ever be Yumi. It was a good fight while it lasted." Aelita said stepping into her pod. She smiled at Yumi and the pod closed.

"Ok guys I'm starting the virtualization process good luck." Ulrich said pressing some buttons. He saw Aelita and Yumi show up on the Lyoko map. "Ok guys get ready Odd and Jeremy are in the forest region, I accidentally sent you to the desert region. There's a tower 20 meters east, get there and get to the desert region." Ulrich said looking through some notes Aelita had written up for him. He skimmed through them and found a program that could help. All it needed was some special passwords that he didn't know. "Dang." Ulrich said skimming through data files in search of anything remotely similar to passwords.

Aleita and Yumi ran out of the tower into the forest region. Ulrich was busy with the files to notice a group of roaches and hornets eagerly waiting for them. Aelita saw them first and brought up a wall to defend them for just long enough for Ulrich to do something. The hornets and roaches were blasting away at the barrier when finally Ulrich found them.

"Ok guys I have the passwords, here it comes." Ulrich typed in the passwords as fast as he could, but it wasn't fast enough the hornets broke through right as a new figure materialized in front of Yumi.

Who is this new figure find out soon lol sorry I'm bored I had to say it anyway R&R


End file.
